


(This work is an idea list)

by Div2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Tell me which one you'd like to see happen., This work is just my ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Div2004/pseuds/Div2004
Summary: Nothing to see here reader, no really, this is not a real work, just a junk book





	(This work is an idea list)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm going to skip the tricks they did in the movies, the butterfly and the sticks and everything because while the girls looks damn cute and sexy in their entrance, Beauxbatons is NOT a girls only school and same goes for Durmstrang in where they portrayed it as a boys only school.
> 
> And this will follow the books, but loosely.

The doors of the great hall opened to let the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students inside. The girls and boys from the two schools looked both intimidating and very... Well, foreign. 

The first batch to enter was a batch from a school named 'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic' They were clad in blue, the boys in pants and button ups with boots contrasting to theur girl's uniform which had the same color, but no buttons, atleast not visible ones anyway, skirts just above the knee, black stockings and normal girl school shoes.

But one caught the eye of Hermione herself. A girl, a girl with strikingly blue eyes, and a megawatt smile. Yes she did seem like the type of girl to be snobbish, and vain, Hermione can't seem to make herself believe that. Especially not after the girl makes eye contact with her and flashes her a grin, not the megawatt smile (Not to say that this grin wasn't on that megawatt list) but just a genuine grin, the grin someone would give you when they are excited to be your friend. 

A few moments after the Beauxbaton students get to one side of the hall, the next batch of foreign students came in, this batch was from 'Durmstrang' they look very military like compared to the Beauxbatons who looked like they're from summer land, these guys were from winter land.

 

But none of them, caught her eye, well, other than the girl with blue eyes in blue uniform.

 

* * *

 

After the sorting, Dumbledore told the foreigners to choose what table each individual would like to be in.

The girl who caught Hermione's eyes was being dragged to Gryffindor table by a smaller version of herself. Harry saw this and tapped Hermione at the shoulders and pointed at the girl discreetly. The older blonde saw this and smiled at them apologetically almost. 

(Sitting arrangement is: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny.)

But the smaller blonde was oblivious to this, and instead tapped Ginny who was beside Hermione.

"Excuze-moi, may me and my zeezter zit 'ere Mademoiselle?" Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione and the two bestfriends nodded. "Sure, just let us- Oi Ronald scoot." Ronald who was beside Harry did scoot aside, and that left space for two between Hermione and Ginny. The youngest blonde took Ginny's side and the older one took Hermione's.

"Bonjour, I am Fleur Delacour." Fleur extended her arm to Hermione. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry and Ron." Hermione introduced while pointing at who is who.  


End file.
